


Heart's Desire

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one gift Kirstin's heart desires for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

“Hey, doc… aren’t you gonna go sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?”

Kristin shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at Lucas. The young man was grinning from ear to ear, a Santa hat sitting crookedly on his head. “No, Lucas… I’m not going to…”

“Aw, come on, doc!” Lucas encouraged her. “Everyone else is… see…” he pointed over to the far corner of the mess. 

Kristin looked over to where he was pointing to see various members of the crew taking turns talking to Santa. “Who’s the lucky Santa?”

“Uhm,” Lucas looked thoughtful. “Good question,” he said, reaching for her hand and tugging Kristin to her feet. “C’mon, doc… you have to do it.”

“All right, Lucas…” Kristin said, letting Lucas drag her across the room.

“Got another one for you, Santa.” Lucas said, gesturing to Westphalen.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Santa said, patting his lap. “Come… sit on Santa’s lap.”

Kristin looked about to protest, but a gentle shove and a pleading look from Lucas changed her mind. She slowly lowered herself down to sit on Santa’s lap.

“So, tell me little girl…” Santa said. “Have you been good this year?”

Kristin turned to answer and caught bright blue eyes twinkling back at her. She felt her heart start to beat a little quicker as she realized just who was playing Santa. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Yes, I have… Santa.” Kristin finally answered.

Santa smiled. “Ho Ho Ho… that’s good. So, what would you like for Christmas?”

The small smile on Kristin’s face grew wistful as she answered in a quiet voice. “My heart’s desire.”

Just as Santa was about to answer the commline sounded and O’Neill’s voice followed. “Uhm… Santa… there’s an incoming call for you.”

“Pipe it to the wardroom, lieutenant. I’ll get it there,” Santa answered.

“Aye, sir.”

Kristin slipped off Santa’s lap and was startled when he reached out to grasp her hand.

“Would you join me, Doctor?”

Kristin nodded and followed the man in red out of the room.

“After you,” Santa said, pushing the door to the wardroom open and gesturing for her to enter. He followed her into the room and then reached out to activate the vid-screen.

“Cynny!” Kristin exclaimed, a large smile lighting her face.

“Hi, mom,” Cynthia smiled back.

“I’ll leave you two ladies to talk,” Santa said, heading for the door. He stopped at the sudden pressure on his arm and looked over at her. 

“How long?”

“As long as you want.”

Kristin smiled and turned her attention back to her daughter, not noticing the affectionate smile on Santa’s face as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

**~* sQ *~**

Kristin stepped out of the wardroom, her face bright with happiness.

“I take it everything is okay?”

Kristin’s smile grew as she looked up to see Nathan sitting on his bed, a book propped up on his chest. She moved across the corridor and leaned in the doorway. “Yes. Everything is fine. Thank you.”

Nathan smiled. “Not a problem. I remember what it was like to be away from your kid on Christmas…” a small sad smile flashed across his face before he shook it off. “So, how’s Cynthia?”

“Doing well,” Kristin answered and at his gesture, moved further into the room, telling him about her conversation with her daughter. “Thank you again,” she finished up. “That really meant a lot.”

“Anytime,” Nathan said, standing up. “Tell me… do you have any plans for dinner?”

“Nothing more than grabbing something in the mess with the rest of the crew.”

“Well then,” Nathan smiled at her. “Would you like to join me for dinner? I’ll call the galley, have something sent up.”

“That would be lovely,” Kristin said. “I would like that.”

“Great!” Nathan said and moved to the commlink.

**~* sQ *~**

“That was delicious,” Kristin said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. “I think you should give the cook a commendation for a meal well done,” she told Nathan as she leaned back in her chair.

“I just may do that,” Nathan chuckled and gathered up the dishes. “Let me get these out of the way…”

“Let me help,” Kristin said, standing to help him.

“No… just sit and relax,” he told her. “I’ll take care of it.”

Kristin nodded and sat back in her chair and watched him.

Nathan placed the tray of dishes outside his door, and when he turned back into the room, saw that Kristin had moved to stare out the porthole. He smiled and took a moment to simply gaze at her before silently moving towards her.

“See anything interesting out there?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Kristin slowly turned to face him, an enigmatic smile on her face. “No… not really. So, what possessed you to play Santa this afternoon?”

“Lucas talked me into it,” Nathan admitted. “But, I enjoyed doing it. Good for morale.”

“It was indeed,” Kristin replied and turned back to the porthole. “I think the crew really enjoyed themselves.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Nathan asked a few moments later. At her nod, he continued. “Exactly what is your heart’s desire?”

Kristin took a deep breath before slowly turning to face him. She inhaled sharply at the hopeful, yet desirous look on his face and, slowly releasing the breath, stepped closer. “You,” Kristin answered in a whisper. “You are my heart’s desire, my captain.”

“…Kris…” 

Her name was a deep exhale as Kristin placed her right hand on his chest over his heart, her left sliding up to his shoulder as she leaned closer; stepping up on her toes to brush a barely-there kiss against his lips.

“I don’t know how…” Kristin breathed against his mouth. “But I’ve fallen very deeply in love with you,” she placed another, slightly firmer kiss to his lips.

Nathan placed his hands on her waist. “And I with you,” he told her with a loving smile. “Someway, somehow… you’ve worked your way into my heart,” Nathan admitted, leaning down to cover her mouth with his in a gentle kiss.

“I love you…” they whispered together as the kiss ended. Brilliant smiles formed on both their faces as they moved in for another kiss.

Kristin moaned as Nathan’s grip on her waist tightened. He pulled her closer, simultaneously pushing her back against the bulkhead. Her hand on his shoulder slipped into his hair, holding his mouth to hers as she opened to his seeking tongue.

A low groan sounded deep in Nathan’s throat at the feel of Kristin’s tongue moving over his, her taste invading his senses. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and couldn’t help but smile inwardly as he felt her nipples harden between them.

They broke off the kiss, their foreheads coming together as they both sought to catch their breath.

“I want you, Kristin,” Nathan told her in a husky voice. “Will you let me make love to you?”

“Oh yes…” Kristin replied in an equally husky voice. “I want you too, Nathan. So much…”

Nathan lifted his head from hers and gave her a loving smile. He stepped back, one hand reaching up to caress her cheek before moving away from her and heading across the cabin.

“Nathan?” Kristin asked, wondering if he’d suddenly changed his mind.

“Just making sure we have a little privacy,” he told her, shading the window in the cabin door. The lights in the room began to dim. “And… creating a little ambiance,” Nathan finished as he slowly walked back towards her.

Kristin smiled, and pushed herself off the wall, meeting him in front of his bunk. She placed her hands on his chest, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, slowly starting to release them as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Nathan returned her kiss as he tugged on her blouse, freeing it from her jeans then quickly went to work on the buttons. He pulled out of the kiss, his eyes following the blouse as it slipped from her shoulders to pool on the floor.

“You are so beautiful,” Nathan told her in a voice laced with desire, reaching out to trace the lacy edge of her bra. He stopped at the clasp holding the garment together and met her eyes. “May I?”

Kristin nodded and watched his eyes darken as his fingers deftly released the catch and peeled off her bra. She inhaled sharply as his large hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs circling her taut nipples.

“Perfect… just perfect,” Nathan murmured. “I knew you would have perfect breasts,” he told her, lifting his eyes to hers; smiling as she blushed. He took a step back and sat on the bunk, pulling her closer to stand between his legs. “I just knew…” Nathan murmured as he leaned in and pulled a rosy nipple into his mouth.

Kristin moaned softly as he teased and suckled her breast, his tongue swirling around the aching peak. “Nathan…” she breathed his name, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Her hands moved down over his bare arms and back up again to clutch at his head as he released her breast and kissed his way over to the other.

“Nathan…” Kristin shuddered in his arms, holding him tighter as she felt her legs weaken slightly. “I can’t…”

Nathan felt her lean against him and realized that he was supporting her weight. He pulled back from her breasts and smiled up at her, his fingers moving to the button of her jeans. “Kris…?”

Kristin nodded and watched through lidded eyes as Nathan quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. He laid his cheek against her stomach as his hands slipped along her waist and pushed the denim down over her hips.

“Oh, God…” Nathan groaned at the sight of the black lace panties, damp with her arousal. 

“Na… than…” she exhaled his name as he ran his finger down along her center, pressing the moist material against her.

“Do you always wear panties like this?” Nathan asked, nuzzling the lace just above her curls, his hands sliding around her to cup her rear. He groaned again at the feel of bare flesh. He lifted his head to look up at her. “Sweet Jesus… a thong… you wear a thong?!”

Kristin smiled down at him and nodded before taking a step back out of her pants and slowly turning. “You like?”

“Oh yes…” Nathan admitted with a huge grin. “I’d hoped that your underwear would be something lacy… but a thong… oh, Kris…” he reached out for her.

Kristin held her hand up. “And what about your underwear? What does my captain wear under his uniform?”

Nathan stood and reached for the button on his jeans.

“Oh no,” Kristin stepped in, swatting his hands out of the way. “Let me… please.”

“I won’t argue,” Nathan said as she quickly popped the button and unzipped his pants, pushing the jeans down to pool at his feet. He kicked them out of the way then met her gaze. “Well?”

“Mmm… silk boxers…” Kristin ran her hands down his sides and around to circle his waist as she stepped closer, pressing her body against his. “I love the feel of silk against my skin.”

“I love the feel of your skin… so silky soft,” Nathan said, sliding his hands over her rear and up her back into her hair. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips as he claimed them in a hungry kiss.

Kristin returned the passionate kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around his back, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he spun her around. She felt the bunk at the back of her knees and gasped as he broke off the kiss.

Nathan gently eased her down onto the mattress and knelt before her, his fingers hooking the sides of her thong. He met her eyes and held her gaze while slowly easing the tiny scrap of lace down.

Kristin shifted, lifting her hips to aid him, her eyes never leaving his; watching as the deep blue orbs darkened with stark want, need and lust… and felt an answering wave of desire crash over her.

When her panties reached her knees, Nathan stopped, his eyes falling to the auburn curls between her thighs. He shifted closer, running his hands up along her thighs, his fingers just brushing the soft hair.

Kristin moaned softly, a rush of moisture pooling at her core as he licked his lips then lifted his gaze to hers. “I need to taste you… Kris, please…” she heard him ask in a soft, husky voice. “… yes…” Kristin nodded.

Nathan smiled, pulled off her panties and lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he edged closer, his eyes closing as the scent of her arousal wafted over him. He opened his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her thighs, his fingers combing through the damp curls before he gently opened her to his hungry eyes.

“Beautiful… just… mmm…” he murmured as his lips covered her glistening pink skin.

“Oh… God… Nathan…” Kristin cried out as Nathan’s tongue swept over her sex, darting in and out of her before moving up to circle her swollen clitoris then repeating the same movements all over again.

Nathan smiled inwardly as Kristin dug her heels into his back, pulling him closer as he continued to lick and suck at her, coaxing more of her juices to flow. He brought his fingers into play, pressing them into her hot sheath then pulling them back out.

“Nath… oh… mmm…” Kristin moaned; her fists clenching his blanket as he began to thrust his long fingers in and out of her while he suckled hard on her clit, his tongue teasing and twirling around the hard nub.

“Won…” Nathan murmured, lightly abrading the tender flesh with his teeth. “You… taste wonderful…” he spoke softly against her flesh, the vibrations causing her to arch beneath him and press herself against his talented mouth.

“Na… close… oh God… so close…” Kristin began to sob, the sweet agony of her impending orgasm growing stronger with every sweep of his tongue against her clit and every thrust of his fingers within her. “Nath… an… please…”

Nathan increased the pressure against her clit, driving his long digits into her with increasing speed. “Come… come, Kris…” he encouraged, speaking around the quivering flesh in his mouth. “Come for me…”

“Nath…”

“Come!”

“OH GOD NATHAN!” Kristin screamed as her release rushed over her. Her thighs closed around his head as she arched against him, thrusting herself against his mouth and hand, the intense sensations coursing wildly through her body. “Na… Nath… an…” she panted his name over and over as her orgasm continued on.

Nathan groaned as her juices flowed into his mouth, his lips and tongue replacing his fingers at her opening; his tongue darting in and out of her throbbing sex while his fingers circled her clit.

“Ooh… oh… mmm…” Kristin cried out suddenly, her hand moving to clench in his hair as another strong orgasm burst through her. “Nath… an…”

Nathan continued his ministrations, slowly easing up until she lay quiescent on his bed, only the occasional tremor passing through her body. He gently eased her legs down from his shoulders and got to his feet then carefully eased her back on the bed so that she was lying properly on it.

Through glazed eyes, Kristin watched as Nathan removed his boxers then climbed into the bunk beside her. She rolled towards him as her hands captured his face and pulled his mouth to hers. Kissing him voraciously, she fell back onto the mattress, pulling Nathan on top of her.

Nathan settled his body against hers, his hips fitting perfectly within the cradle of her thighs, his rampant erection pressing against her wet center. He moaned into her mouth as the amorous kiss continued and began to rock gently against her.

After several long minutes, Nathan broke off the kiss and gazed down at her, a tender smile forming on his lips at the love and satisfaction glowing bright in Kristin’s sable eyes. “I love you, Kristin… so very much.”

“I love you too…” Kristin replied, nipping at his chin with her teeth. She circled her hips against him. “Make love to me… make us one…”

“Whatever your heart desires…” Nathan replied, slipping a hand between them to grasp his erection in his hand and guide it to her waiting entrance.

“You…” Kristin whispered as she shifted beneath him, opening her legs wider while her hands trailed down his sides to clutch at his firm butt as he slowly sank inside her. “Mmm… yesss…” she hissed at the feel of Nathan’s hard flesh stretching and filling her. “…Oh, Nathan… my heart…”

“My love…” Nathan whispered, covering her mouth in an impassioned kiss, pouring all his love into their oral connection as he began to thrust gently inside her.

They moved slowly together, finding and matching each other’s rhythm as if they’d been lovers forever; letting the feelings and sensations build and expand within and throughout their bodies.

“Nath…” Kristin gasped as he suddenly withdrew completely. Her gasp changed to a moan when with deliberate slowness, he sank back inside her. “Oh… God…” she whimpered as he repeated the action. “I… ooh…”

Nathan smiled and dipped down to capture a taut nipple in his mouth as he once again began moving inside her, his hips pistoning in a steady rhythm as he felt her inner walls contracting around his thrusting member.

All of a sudden, their slow and steady pace wasn’t enough for Kristin. She wrapped her legs around Nathan’s waist and arched beneath him. “Faster… Nathan… please…”

Nathan nodded and pushing up on his arms, he began to drive himself quickly in and out of her.

“Ooh… yes… fas… mmm…” Kristin moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as the sensations built, growing more intense with every thrust of his length into her. She cried out his name when he shifted again, the fingers of his one hand slipping between them to find and stroke her clitoris. “Oh… God… Nathan, yes!”

“Kris…” Nathan groaned as she rocked with him, her arms and legs tightening around him. He could feel that she was close and began to plunge into her with renewed effort, determined that she find her release before him. “Come for me, baby…” Nathan’s fingers circled her clit furiously. “Let go, Kris…”

“Na… than… oh yes… I…”

“That’s it, baby…” Nathan encouraged her, feeling her body stiffened then begin to writhe beneath him as her orgasm rushed through her. “Come…”

“Mmm… Nathan…” Kristin cried out, the vibrations of her release rocketing through her body.

Nathan continued to thrust into her, prolonging her pleasure, groaning as her nails bit into the skin of his shoulder and suddenly he was yelling out her name as his orgasm took him by surprise. He collapsed onto her, his hands sliding under Kristin to clutch her shoulders as he slammed his hips into hers, over and over.

A low keen sounded in Kristin’s throat and she tightened her arms and legs around him as she felt his essence splash against her womb. She rhythmically clenched and unclenched her inner muscles around his still moving member, milking him until he stopped moving.

“Oh God…” Nathan panted against her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her damp skin. “That was… incredible,” he slowly lifted his head to smile down at her. “*You* are incredible…”

“You’re not too bad yourself, sailor,” Kristin returned his smile then increased her hold on him when he went to lever himself off her. “No… stay… please…”

“Kris… I gotta be too heavy…”

“I don’t care… please…” Kristin met his eyes, blushing slightly as she continued. “I like the feel of you inside me…”

“And I like the feel of being inside you,” Nathan smiled down at her, his eyes alive with love and affection. “Whatever your heart desires…”

Kristin returned his smile, shifting her hand to his cheek. “You… always you.”

Nathan lowered his mouth to hers in a deep, loving kiss. “Lower your legs…” he murmured against her lips. “Trust me,” Nathan said at her questioning look.

Kristin did as he asked, unwrapping her legs from around him, letting them fall to the mattress and then gave a soft squeal when Nathan suddenly rolled onto his back, taking care to keep them joined as he pulled her on top of him. He hooked the blanket with his foot and managed to pull it over them.

“How’s that?”

“Mmm… very nice,” Kristin nodded, snuggling deeper into his embrace, sighing contentedly at the sound of his heart beating below her ear. “Oh… I’m sorry…” she apologized as she suddenly yawned.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Nathan said, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other stroking her thick hair. “I think we could both use some sleep… it’s been a hectic few days.”

“Mmhmm…” Kristin replied, cuddling closer as she yawned again.

“Sleep, sweetheart…” Nathan soothed her.

“…love you, my captain…” Kristin murmured against his chest, sleep heavy in her voice.

“I love you too, Kristin…” Nathan replied, turning his face into her hair, his own eyes growing heavy. “You… whom my heart desires above all else.”

A soft smile lit his face when he felt her arms tighten around him in response and soon they drifted off, sound asleep in each other’s arms; the desire of their hearts, warming them more than any blanket ever could.


End file.
